


Don't Marry Her

by Reylo2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo2019/pseuds/Reylo2019
Summary: Rey Niima is on her way to stop a wedding of the man she loves. But fate works another way for her as Ben Solo is there to mend her heart.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo|Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Niima was about to do something daring, she was going to march into her ex's hotel room and change his mind about marrying someone else. She loved Poe, had always loved him and now that he was about to make a huge mistake and marry someone else, she had to stop him. They had broken up years ago, thanks to Poe's meddling mother. Poe had come from a place of wealth and privilege where she had bounced around from foster home to foster home. The people she stayed with had only wanted her to be there for the money she brought from keeping her. Though they had broken up, they had managed to stay close best friends over the years.

She quickly exited the elevator and made her way to his hotel room door. It was the night before the wedding, and this was her last chance of stopping it. She had to stop it, she couldn't imagine calling Poe someone's husband other than her own. 

"Poe!" Rey said as she knocked on his hotel room. She waited and knocked again, but again no one came to the door, she then tried the door handle. She smiled as it was unlocked and she quickly made her way inside the room.

"Poe?" She called out as she looked around the room, a suit was on the bed but she saw no sign of him. Had he gone out? Right then she heard the sound of running water, she headed to the bathroom. She opened the door slightly, trying to see him in all the steam , she caught her breath as she saw the back of Poe in the bathtub, he was laid back and relaxed.

"Poe," Rey said, "No, don't turn around." She had seen him starting to turn back to look at her. She had to get this out, it was now or never.

"Poe, I had to come and see you tonight. I had to tell you how I feel, how I still feel about you. I love you, Poe," Rey said. "You can't marry Kaydel tomorrow, if you do you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Please don't marry her. I know you once loved me and I know if you would just give us another chance that we could make it work between us again. Please Poe." Rey walked up behind him, kneeled down and put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them, he must have started to work out, cause he felt bigger under her hands.

"Does that feel good?" Rey asked.

"Mmmm," was his only response.

"I love you, so much," Rey said as she kissed him on the back. "Kiss me, Poe." She moved her left hand to cup his chin and as she started to turn his head, she closed her eyes and she felt his lips on hers. Instantly she felt a jolt of excitement surge through her, she moaned into the kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed, and already she was on fire for him. She felt consumed by the kiss. Powered by it. Need washed over, as his tongue licked its way into her mouth, her lips opened greedily, as if urging him to go deeper. She heard his responding murmur, as if her eagerness pleased him.

She felt his wet hands go into her hair, holding her head where he wanted it to stay. He continued to kiss her deeply, until she felt his hands move from her hair to her hips as they both stood up, him in the tub and her behind it. Her hands went to his wet chest, and rubbed it, he had definitely been working out as she could feel his muscles of his stomach, and before long she could feel something else pressing up against her. He was so hard against her body, she loved this man so much.

"Don't marry her," Rey whispered against his mouth.

"I can promise you after this kiss, I won't" the male voice replied back to her, causing her to open her eyes. It wasn't Poe's voice. This man was much more...attractive than Poe, much more masculine, much more sexy. She looked into his eyes, and in that instant something changed for her. She remembered something she had read once, about looking into someone's eyes and knowing you were born to gaze into them forever.

"Who...who are you?" Rey asked as she moved from him.

"Ben Solo, at your service," Ben replied.

"What are you doing in Poe's room? How do you know Poe?" Rey asked.

"Poe and I went to college together, I flew in tonight for his wedding tomorrow. I came up to see him, we spoke and he offered to let me use the room while he went out to see his fiancee," Ben explained.

"Well why did you kiss me?" Rey asked.

"If I recall, you kissed me first," Ben said.

"You knew I thought you were someone else, you should have made me aware," Rey said.

"But I was thoroughly enjoying our kiss, as you can tell," Ben said as his eyes went down to his lower regions. Rey did her best to keep her gaze locked on his face. She had already felt how much he was enjoying their kiss.

"How dare you," Rey said.

"I dare much, after that kiss," Ben said as he took one step out of the tub, then the other, walking towards her until her back was pressed against the bathroom door. "And like I said earlier, I promise not to marry the bride tomorrow."

"You're an ass," Rey said.

"And you're in love with the groom, hmmm what to do?" Ben asked.

"You can forget this happened," Rey said.  
"But sweetheart, I feel that after that kiss that I'm going to be haunted by it," Ben said as he put his hands on either side of her head against the door.

"Well just forget about me," Rey said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You've thrown a challenge and I plan on fixing it," Ben said.

"What challenge?" Rey asked, clearly confused.

"You're in love with another man, I have to fix this," Ben said.

"And why do you care?" Rey asked.

"Because I want those lips on mine, I want those hands on my body. I plan on making you fall in love with me," Ben said as she opened her mouth to protest but her lips were captured by his in a passionate kiss.

"I like your mouth," Ben said against her mouth. "And the feel of you in my arms."

A riot of exotic sensations traveled through her body like a warm feeling one got after sipping a cup of hot tea. Rey wanted to close her eyes and savor the strange and wonderful pleasure that was overtaking her, but Ben's gaze held her captive while his tongue traced the seam of her lips. The warmth that had invaded her body began to turn into sensual shivers that marched up and down her spine like tiny soldiers. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, her lashes lowered, and she leaned into his kiss.

Taking his time, Ben molded his lips to hers, teasing each curve of her mouth with deliberate patience, until he felt her mouth soften and her lips part. When they did, he slipped his tongue inside.

Rey stiffened at the unexpected trespass, but she didn't pull away. The intimate exploration of his kiss started her head to swimming and her knees to wobbling. Every nerve of her body hummed, and her hands instinctively found their way up and around Ben's neck until she was clinging to him as he was so tall. Before she realized what he was about, Ben lifted her off her feet and pressed her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his hips, his hips rocked into her core causing Rey to gasp as she felt him, but the sound was muffled by his mouth.

The kiss became more demanding as he put himself more into the cradle of her hips, she could feel the heat of his body, wedged so intimately against her. Ben could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. He resented the clothing that kept him from feeling all of her. He kissed her until he had to stop or die from lack of air, then he moved his mouth to her neck and the graceful curve of her throat. When she arched her neck to give him better access, he took it, nibbling at her ear, then moving back to her mouth for another breathtaking kiss that left them both shaking.

All sensibility failed Rey as desire took over, returning his kiss, she rode the sensual wave of feeling that had her floating while being held tightly in Ben's arms. Never had she imagined that a man's touch would be so debilitating. She couldn't seem to focus on anything in particular yet she was acutely aware of everything around her, the warmth of Ben's hands as his hands held her hips as he continued to rock up into her hips.

Feeling her response, Ben continued his sensual game of teasing Rey senseless. When she moaned softly and pushed against him, letting him feel the hard nubs of her breasts, he knew he'd pushed himself close to the breaking point.

Rey had never felt anything like this before, and he was a basic stranger. With that she finally came to her senses, she slowly moved one of her hands down and to his member and he moaned as he felt her touch him.

"Mmmmm," Ben let out a loud moan as he felt her grab him. It changed from a moan to a groan as she really grabbed him and not in a pleasurable way.

"Let me down, now," Rey said as Ben slowly removed his hands from her and lowered her to the floor. She kept one hand on him through the whole process.

"If you wanted to take the lead all you had to do was ask," Ben said with a smirk.

"You're way too arrogant," Rey said.

"I prefer confident, or you might call it cocky," Ben said with a small wink as he looked down at her still holding him in her hands.

“You must have been sired by the devil himself,” Rey said.

“My mother calls my father a scoundrel quite often,” Ben said with a smile.

"You never stop do you?" Rey said.

"Not until you would be well pleasured," Ben replied back.

"Is that so?" Rey said as she moved closer to him, as he was lowering his head to reclaim her mouth, she gaze a good squeeze on his cock, instantly causing him to fall to the floor, grabbing himself in a groan of pain obviously.

Rey took the opportunity and quickly made her way out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room. She didn't stop running until she was safely back in her own hotel room, she locked the door behind her, thinking he would be after her for doing that to him.

After a few minutes she realized he wasn't, she let out a long breath and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, as she passed the vanity she looked in the mirror, she had to take a double take as she saw the look of a woman who had obviously been kissed, and kissed very good, her lips were swollen from his kisses and the look in her eyes was that of someone who desired someone very much.

"I can't think about this now," Rey said as she thought of the wedding that was happening tomorrow. The man she loved was still going to marry someone else. She had one last chance to change Poe's mind in the morning, if not her heart would be broken.

Rey quickly took a shower and afterwards got into the bed, as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, instead of Poe's soft eyes, in her mind, she saw the passion of darkness looking back at her.

Back in his own hotel room, Ben was laying on his bed, thinking of the beauty he had kissed this night. Poe's old girlfriend, Rey, had stirred his interest since she had laid her hands on his. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, and he had an inkling she was not done trying to convince Poe to marry Kaydel. He had to chuckle to himself as he thought of how she had managed to escape him this night. Once he had been able to stand, he had pulled on some pants and given chase to Rey but she was long gone, but he knew he would see her tomorrow, after all she was in the bridal party.

"Until we battle again, Rey," Ben said as he closed his eyes, before he drifted off to sleep, his mind was on the hazel eyes that had held his attention since gazing into them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read, comment and all the kudos. And ty to Lynn for beta reading this.

Rey woke up the next morning, having had her dreams disturbed by a man with crystal blue eyes. She had woken up several times during the night because of him, she had remembered their kisses they had shared the night before. As much as the man infuriated her, she had to give it to him, the man knew how to kiss. She quickly got out of bed, and got dressed, she wasn't due to be in Kaydel's room for another hour to get ready for the wedding. It would be plenty of time for her to go and find Poe and try to talk him out of marrying Kaydel. She felt horrible that here she was in this woman's wedding party but trying to talk the groom out of marrying the bride. 

“Who does that?” Rey asked herself.

She called the front desk and asked for Poe's new room, after coming up with a story of how the bride had something to give to the groom, the receptionist finally gave her his new room number. She quickly made her way to his floor, and knocked on his door.

"Poe?" Rey called out and after a few more seconds the door opened.

"Rey? What are you doing here?" Poe asked as Rey pushed her way inside the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Don't marry Kaydel," Rey said.

"What? Rey, it's my wedding day," Poe said with a smile on his face.

"Poe, I love you, please don't break my heart and marry her," Rey said.

"Rey, what we had was over with a long time ago. I'm in love with Kaydel, and I know this may make you uncomfortable, but it's the new reality," Poe said to her as gently as he could.

"Poe, you don't mean that. I know there is a part of you that still cares about me," Rey said as her heart was breaking with his words. She held her breath as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rey, yes I do love you. But I'm no longer in love with you, I want you to be happy and I know that whoever does manage to steal your heart, is going to be one lucky fellow," Poe said.

Rey had thought that if she told him how she still felt about him, it would change his mind. With that now destroyed, there was only one option left. She quickly reached up and grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. As their lips met, Rey waited for the surge of excitement to flow through her. Instead all she felt was...nothing. No spark, no excitement, nothing. She might as well be kissing her own hand. She pulled back from him in a second, as she let the truth wash over her that the passion they had had once before was now gone.

"Rey," Poe was saying.

"We're over, we're truly over," Rey said as she turned and headed for the door, with her hand on the doorknob she quickly opened it, intending to go back to her room.

"Rey, wait," Poe said causing her to pause in the doorway. "I know you thought we were going to work out, but we didn't.”

"There's nothing between us now, you're in love with someone else and I-" Rey said as she thought of the kisses from last night, how there had been an instant spark there, how she could not get enough of his kisses even as she fought against wanting them.

"You?" Poe asked.

"I felt nothing when we kissed, not like last night," Rey said more to herself than Poe.

"What happened last night?" Poe asked.

Rey came out of her thoughts as she then looked at Poe, "I have to go, I'm sorry," she said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her, only to walk right into a man's chest. The man's hands caught her arms, to steady her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" Rey said as she looked up, only to see those dark eyes that had haunted her dreams last night looking down at her with mischief in them. And if that wasn't enough, he was wearing a sly smirk on his face.

"You!" Rey said.

"Me," Ben said as Rey made to move around him, but was stopped by him still holding her arms in his hands.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the wedding," Rey said as she wanted to be anywhere else but right here, right now. She feared what he had heard, how long had he been standing there?

"So were you giving the groom to be, one last temptation?" Ben asked.

"What went on between Poe and myself is none of your business," Rey said, angry now.

"It's already my business, since you felt something last night, remember?" Ben asked, smiling so big now, his knee weakening dimples were showing.

"You would have to hear that, what were you doing in the hallway anyways? You do know stalking is a crime in this country?" Rey asked.

"I'm well aware of the country's laws, since I have lived here all my life. And as what I was doing in the hallway, I was coming to ask Poe about you," Ben said.

"Me? Why me?" Rey asked.

"Because I didn't sleep any last night, as my mind kept replaying our kisses over and over, the way your lips felt under mine. The little moans you would make at the back of your throat, how it felt to be between your thighs, pressing up against you," Ben said.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because it's the last time that will ever happen," Rey said as she managed to jerk away from him and walk around him, heading to the elevator.

"Don't count on it," Ben called out as Rey got on the elevator and as the door were closing, she flipped Ben the bird. She could hear his laughter as the elevator started moving. She was fuming by the time she arrived at her hotel room, she flung the door closed behind her rather loudly. She flung herself on the bed.

"Uhhh!" Rey moaned out. Damn, that man! He was so...so...so fucking sexy.

"No!" Rey said to herself. He was so arrogant, he was rude, he was probably good in bed.

"Damnit!" Rey said, how could she even go there she thought to herself.

"Let me get through this blasted wedding, then I'll never have to see him again," Rey said as she started to grab a few things. Why was the thought of never seeing him again almost painful?

She was so frustrated right now, nothing had gone right since that fateful meeting with the wrong man in the bathroom. How he had kissed her, had made her feel things she didn't think she has ever. How he had turned her on so much. With that last thought she moved one of her hands down her body as her lounge pants covered legs parted and she slipped one hand inside. She closed her eyes as she started to lightly touch herself, thinking about him, how he had turned her on in such a way that no one else before had.

Wait! What was she thinking? She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Stop thinking about him," Rey said to herself, as she freshened herself up and left her room and went to Kaydel's to start getting her hair and makeup for today. Rey quietly made her way into the dressing room.

"Rey," Kaydel said from where she sat getting her hair done. "I can't tell you how much you being here means for me on this day."

Rey could only smile and feel the guilt from trying to talk Poe out of marrying her. 

"Well, I for one will be there for you when it's your turn. And when you do he'll be someone very special," Kaydel said.

In Rey's mind, an image started to form in her mind of a dark haired man standing at the end of the aisle in a church flashed through her mind. But this time it wasn't Poe waiting for her, instead it was.... "Oh for the love of Star Wars."

"Rey, is something wrong?" Kaydel asked.

"No, nothing at all," Rey said as she went to sit down so that one of the assistants could start on her hair.

"Rey, I know this day isn't easy for you, seeing Poe marry me and all. But I just want you to know how grateful I am that you're here," Kaydel said, Rey just smiled lightly and nodded.

An hour later, the bridal party was all set, hair was done, make up was polished. The red dresses were beautiful, especially on Rey. She wanted a drink so bad right now, how was she going to get through watching Poe become someone else's husband? Even if there was no spark there anymore, it still was awkward.

It was over, what she had shared with Poe was truly over. Rey thought as she stood there waiting for her turn to go down the aisle ahead of Kaydel. In a few moments it was her turn, she grasped the bouquet of flowers in her hands and started to make her way down the aisle. She saw Poe standing there, and had thought at one time he would be the one waiting on her as she made her way down the aisle to get married.

She kept her composure and as took her spot on the side of the bride, as she and the others in the bridal party waited for Kaydel to make her appearance, she caught the gaze of those damn dark, gorgeous eyes looking at her. He even winked at her! Rey just rolled her eyes at him as he continued to look at her. Rey for her part moved her gaze to Kaydel coming down the aisle, on the arm of their father.

Ten minutes into the ceremony, the preacher was asking if anyone had just cause why those two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace. Rey felt his gaze on her and cut her eyes to look at him, he had that damn smirk on his face again!

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife, Poe you may kiss your bride," the preacher was saying as Poe did just that. Moments later the bridal party and the groomsmen made their way to have pictures made, as the photographer stood there, Ben behind him with a smile on his face, Rey kept thinking how it was almost over.

Minutes later, everyone headed to the ballroom for their dinner and some dancing for the evening. Rey snuck away to gather her thoughts on one of the balconies that overlooked the city. She heard the doors behind her open and footsteps approaching her.

"Please, I'd rather be alone," Rey said.

"Now what would my mother say about leaving a beautiful woman out here all alone?" Ben asked as Rey turned to see him.

"You again!" Rey said as she let out a deep breath she had been holding.

"Here," Ben said as he put his jacket on her bare shoulders.

"I didn't ask for your jacket," Rey said.

"Regardless you shall have it, I can't have you catching a cold now can I?" Ben asked.

"Oh I'm sure your heart would cease to beat," Rey said.

"You never know," Ben said as he moved even closer to her. "I have to tell you, that you were stunning today, even more so than the bride."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice," Rey said.

"I'm not allowed to tell the most beautiful woman here tonight, that she took my breath away when she walked down the aisle. Though I have to admit, I'm just very fortunate that you were not the bride," Ben said with a smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" Rey asked. Why was her heart seeming to be skipping a beat right now?

"Because, divorce takes way too long. And then all the court costs and proceedings," Ben answered.

"What are you talking about?" Rey asked.

"Well, I couldn't have you married to another man now could I?” Ben asked. "We would have had to get you a divorce as quickly as possible."

"You're out of your mind," Rey said turning away from him.

"And you're enjoying my company, otherwise you would have already left me," Ben said.

"I was here first, it's you who should leave," Rey said.

"I could never leave a beautiful woman like you alone," Ben said.

"Fine, then I'll do it for you," Rey said as she took off his jacket and threw it at him, then marched around him and headed back inside the ballroom. Once inside she saw people were dancing and as she started to make her way to her table by walking around the outskirts of the ballroom, when suddenly she was jerked by an older man.

"Why hello there," Aldrich Snoke said. The man was a creep, and to make matters worse, he was obviously intoxicated. He was of high society and always at every event that was of any importance.

"Let go of me," Rey said, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Now, don't be like that," Snoke said as his hands started to make their way down towards her bottom, she started to squirm away from him.

"I do believe the lady said to let go of her," Ben said as he shoved Snoke away from her.

"Young Solo, you should know your place and not interfere," Snoke said.

"As someone with your advance age, you should know when a lady doesn't want your company," Ben said as Snoke looked at him then back at Rey.

"I'll see you around my dear," Snoke said as he walked away from them.

Ben waited until Snoke was gone before taking a few steps towards Rey. "Are you alright?"

"I had the situation under control," Rey said.

"You just can't say thank you, can you?" Ben asked with a smile on his face as he shook his head.

"Don't you have anyone else you can bother besides me?" Rey asked.

"No, not really," Ben said as Rey started to walk around him, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Look, I don't know who you are, nor do I care. I don't want anything from you, I just want to be left alone. So why don't you do the world a favor and-" Rey was saying but was stopped suddenly by his lips on hers. It was a quick, but gentle kiss. One that left her completely mind blown in such a short time.

"Why did you do that?" Rey asked as he moved his lips from hers.

"Shut up and dance with me," Ben said as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. The music was slow tempo and Ben gathered her close to him. He puled her close to him and Rey was glad she had on her high heels as he was such a big....man. She could feel the beat of his heart thudding rhythmically against her chest. His scent had become familiar to her. At some point, she'd started associating it with peace and safety, and she certainly felt that way now. But it also had a edge of wildness to it. 

The fabric of the dress whispered against her legs. It clung to her breasts, nipped in at the waist, then flowed gently to mid thigh. He was very handsome, not that she would tell him with his dark suit on. He was obviously a man that got what he wanted, and Rey was not stupid, she knew he wanted her. She also strongly suspected that he would be good in bed.

"You're so quiet, for a change," he murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her skin in a way that made her long for his lips to brush up against hers again. She itched for it. She ached for it. 

"Just thinking," Rey said, splaying her hand over the taut muscles of his back. She looked around the room and instead of the eyes of the guests on the newly married couple they seemed to be on her and Ben. 

"About?" Ben asked softly, as his his hands tightened around her waist.

Rey tipped her head to look at him. "Tomorrow." 

He paused. "Really? I'm thinking about right now. Because right now, I have a beautiful woman in my arms. One who holds my attention and one I'm interested in knowing more about."

Rey felt one of his hands slid up her rib cage, brushing purposefully against the side of her breast. Her heart thudded in response to his caress. Her skin prickled with anticipation. And her body convulsed with longing. What was it about this man that affected her so much?

"And what do you want to know about me?" Rey asked. She knew she was flirting with him, but couldn't seem to stop herself from doing so.

"Oh little things, like your favorite restaurant, your favorite past time, your phone number and what you'll look like on our wedding day," Ben said confidently.

"You don't want to know much do you?" Rey asked as just then there was an announcement for all the single men in the room to gather together for the tossing of the garter belt, and then there would be the tossing of the bouquet for all the single ladies in the room. Rey was tugged by some of the other single ladies as Ben made his way to the group of other men.

"One, two, three!" Poe said as he tossed the garter belt, some of the men scrambled for it, but it was Ben who managed to catch it using his height to snatch it away from the others.

"And now for the lucky lady," Kaydel said as she winked at Rey, who tried to move away from the other group but in doing so, she singled herself out and was the only one standing there when the bouquet was tossed her way. She reacted normally, not wanting it to hit the ground, and applause and laughter sounded as she stood there with the bouquet. Her catching it was not lost on Ben who smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Well, I guess this means you're mine," Ben said as he looked at the bouquet and then at her.

Rey, not one to back down, looked up at his face, touched the garter and said. "You're wrong, this means you're mine." And with that she reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his face down to her level and more importantly his lips.

His mouth was silky soft, warm and mobile, with just the right combination of moisture and pressure. She leaned in, bringing her breasts flush against him. She knew in the back of her mind, that they were not alone, that they were in the middle of a ballroom. At Poe's wedding party. And with those last thoughts, she pulled back to look at him.

Ben rested his forehead against hers as he tried to control his breathing. "A little too public here."

Rey was about to say something, when she caught out of the corner of her eye of Poe looking at her, at her and Ben. She did the only thing she could do at the moment, she quickly made an exit as she heard Ben coming after her. She quickly made her way to the elevator and was pressing the buttons frantically, finally the doors were closing and she let out a breath just then.

"Not so fast," Ben said as Rey looked to see his hands in the doors, pressing them open. He made his way onto the elevator with her.

"We're not done yet," Ben said as the elevator doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to get at least two-three Christmas theme stories(might just be one shots to be added on later) finished soon, but fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty to Lynn for beta reading this. And to all who read, and leave comments....I thank you so much!

"Was my bird earlier not enough of a sign for you?" Rey asked.

"I have to admit, I do like your spunk," Kylo admitted as he walked to her, she stood her ground against him.

"What do you want?" Rey asked.

"I have to wonder why you're still single," Ben said.

"I've dated, just had too many disastrous dates set up by friends," Rey said.

"Plus you were in love with another man at the time," Ben said.

"That's none of your business," Rey said.

"You could have any man you wanted," Ben said, his voice rough.

Rey looked at him, her eyes unveiled for a moment, the heat in their depths calling out to him, making his body ache for her. Making him ache for her in more than just physical ways. "I haven't really wanted anyone."

"You want me," Ben said, not seeing any point in skirting the issue.

"I...sometimes I think I so," she said, her voice a whisper. She looked away from him then. It was strange, seeing her so unsure, seeing her vulnerable. He wanted her to be bold, to show confidence, to give him some kind of sign that she was open to a relationship between them.

All that hardened attitude she had towards him turned soft at times. It made him want to comfort her. To just hold her against him until the tension left her body and she softened against him, softened for him.

"Don't let your fears over rule you," Ben said as he hit the stop button on the elevator panel, causing the elevator to stop moving.

He sucked in a breath, cosigning the consequences of his actions to hell, and leaned in, grabbing the sides of her face and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. This kiss was more insistently this time, his hands skimming the dip of her waist through her dress, the curve of her hip. When he slid his hands around to her backside and slipped his hands under the end of her dress, pulling it up slowly. “Will you let me touch you?”

His answer was a moan from Rey.

He cupped her panty clad butt in his hands, moving one hand to the front of her, sliding inside the front. He let his finger roam, cupping her, he pressed his index finger against her clit, finding her little nub rubbing it slightly. He heard her suck in a shocked breath, parting her lips, giving him the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She brought her hands up to his arms and gripped his biceps through his jacket, clinging to him. She moaned softly as he abandoned her mouth, pressing kisses to the soft, tender column of her throat. Kissing the pulse that fluttered at the base of her neck. His finger was causing her to come apart in his arms, she felt like she was truly alive for the first time.

He captured her mouth again, moving both of his hands to her backside and bringing her so that she was resting partly on top of him. Her thigh was pressed against his erection, the slight pressure pleasure and torture at the same time. He pulled away from her suddenly, his breathing harsh, his chest rising and falling. When he withdrew completely and stepped away from her she was afraid she might melt to the floor without his arms to support her.

She put a hand on her lips, feeling how hot and swollen they were. "I think you want me too."

He took hold of her wrist and pressed her hand against his chest, against his raging heartbeat. "Does this feel like I want you?"

"Yes," she whispered. She looked down and saw, very clearly, the outline of his rigid erection pressing against his pants. She swallowed. She slid her hand down his chest, moved her palm to cover the hard ridge of his arousal. He let his head fall back, his breath hissing between his teeth. "So does this," she said.

"Careful, or we'll be here all night," Ben groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Rey asked boldly.

"Because I don't want our first time in an elevator," Ben said. "I want to see you lying on a soft bed under me. I want to be able to see you. I've fantasized about how you might look naked. I want to feel every inch of you, as you feel me as I enter you inch by inch.”

Heat flooded her cheeks and she knew she was blushing like a virgin.

"Does that bother you?" Ben asked, his brows drawn together, his expression tight.

"I...I've just never had anyone say things like that to me before," Rey said.

"Does it turn you on?" Beb asked as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, holding her head where he wanted it. He moved his other hand back under her dress, as soon as he touched her, she jerked her hips against his hand.

"Do I turn you on?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Talk to me more," Rey whispered.

"I want to have you beneath me, your legs wrapped around my hips," Ben whispered into her ear as he continued to touch her. Her hips continued to move against his hand, she closed her eyes as he was touching her.

"I want to feel you, feel how you grip me around you," Ben said. "I want to make love to you like no other man has before, make you feel every emotion as we make love to one another."

"Yes," Rey moaned as he put his thumb on her clit and press down, hard. She dug her nails into his jacket, gripping him hard as she moved her legs further apart to give him better access to her.

"I want to have you beneath me, on top of me riding me as hard as you want to," Ben said as he licked her neck, her ear. "Is that what you want?"

"Mmm-hmm," Rey answered as he continued to touch her, bringing her closer to the edge.

"I'll start off slow, savoring the feel of you around me. Letting you get used to the feel of me buried deep inside of you, then as I know that you're used to the feel of me, I'll start going faster, deeper," Ben said as he removed his hand and lifted her more against him.

Rey kept one arm wrapped around his neck as he pressed up against her center, when he felt her responding to him, he started to thrust up against her. She started to ride him, through their clothes.

"Have you had any fantasy about me since we met?" Ben asked against her lips, all she could do was shake her head.

"Tell me," Ben said.

"I..." Rey whimpered out as she sought release. "I dreamed of you, of us, in a bed together."

"Making love?" Ben asked as he kissed the sides of her face.

"Yes...this is crazy...I just met you." Rey gasped as he licked her neck and she came undone in his arms, her cry of pleasure like the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Ben watched her face, saw the aftershocks cover her face, he simply held her, reveling in the warm buzzing glow of satisfaction, he was guilty smug because he had given her an orgasm. Reality was going to hit her like a freight train, he knew. He inhaled the scent of her hair, stroked his hand over her lips as she relaxed in his arms. Her breathing gradually relaxed, and he kissed her lips gently.

"I'm going to remember this moment forever," Ben said as Rey opened her eyes to look at him. He could see her walls coming back up, realizing what she had let happen.

"Oh god," Rey said and was about to say more when the elevator, much to their not being aware had started moving again and the doors opened. As Ben and Rey turned to the doors, they Kaydel and Poe standing there. Poe stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Well Rey, I must say....you looked well pleased," Kaydel said with a smile on her face.

Rey moved from Ben and made a beeline out of the elevator and kept running till she found another set of elevators and quickly made her way to her hotel room. She had heard Ben calling her name from behind. But she had to get away, she was too overwhelmed about what had just happened between her and Ben.

Ben once he had lost her, made his way back to his own room. He went inside and took off his jacket, tossing it on the back of a chair. He was still aroused and quite frustrated. Talk about rotting timing, but he also knew that it would have taken a lot of talking to convince Rey to keep this going between them. He might have brought her pleasure tonight, but there was going to take more to get her to admit that she was slowly beginning to feel something for him, besides obvious attraction to him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his eyes lightly. He laid back on the bed, hearing the sound of knocking he went to the door. He opened the door to find Poe standing there.

"I won't pretend to not know why you're here," Ben said.

"Good," Poe said as he marched into the room.

"Shouldn't you be with your new wife now?" Ben asked as the two men faced off.

"I'm leaving in just a second, but tell me what is going on between you and Rey," Poe said.

"What is going on between the two of us, is between the two of us," Ben said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, when you asked earlier about Rey, I had no idea it was like this between you. What I had with her was over awhile back-" Poe said as Ben cut him off.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Ben said as he went to the door and opened it, signaling to Poe their conversation was over.

Poe walked to the door and turned to Ben. "You know she still believes she's in love with me."

Ben stared at him, then a small smile crept up onto his face before he responded, "For now. That too will change."

"And you think you're the one to change her mind?" Poe asked.

"Something like that," Ben said.

"Good luck then," Poe said as he left the room. Ben closed the door and went to the hotel room windows to look out into the city. He had made strides tonight with Rey, but the woman was strong willed. She was fighting their obvious attraction to one another, and where there was attraction, a fire would start to build. A fire that would eventually turn into feelings.

He then made his way to the bathroom, removing his clothes as he did so, he stepped into the shower and stood there for several moments, letting the water cascade down him. He was still aroused by his earlier encounter with Rey, and since his body was still crying out for release he had only one option, he put his hand around his cock and closed his eyes as he thought of Rey..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this delay. Nothing like a bad breakup around the holidays to knock you muse right out and then killing off Ben Solo? Are you serious? We just got him back and you kill him off like seconds later? Boooooooo!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. And thank you to all who read, and give kudos, and just love the comments.

The next morning, Ben woke up at six and quickly showered and got dressed. He went to the front desk and got Rey's room number, after telling the lady it was a family emergency. The emergency was the lady he hoped would be a part of his family one day, would be leaving today and he wanted to see her before she could. The receptionist was hesitant at first, but then he poured on the Solo charm and she gave him Rey's room number. He went to her room and knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't wake her up too early

The door opened and it revealed a newly awoken Rey standing there in her robe, he would love to see what was under the robe. Gods, she was breathtaking early in the morning, her hair slightly messy, and her beautiful face in the morning. It made him ache to be able to wake up beside her in the morning, after a good snogging of course.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Ben said after he finally found his words.

"What are you doing here?" Rey asked.

"I brought breakfast," Ben said as he held a bag and proceeded to walk into her room.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come in," Rey said as she shut the door behind her.

"I know," Ben said as he sat down on her bed, where she had obviously been laying not too long ago. He saw a piece of lace laying on the side of the bed, and picked it up, it was her lace black bra.

"Do you mind?" Rey asked as she snapped it away from him.

"It suits you," Ben said.

"You mentioned breakfast," Rey said.

"Fresh baked croissants from the deli," Ben said as he handed her the bag, she grabbed it and sat down on the table and proceeded to take a bite, closing her eyes and moaning as the fresh buttery delicacy meshed with her taste buds. The little moan, making Ben feel things.

"Does it satisfy your desire?" Ben asked causing Rey to look at him, he smirked at her little outrage look. "The croissant."

"It's very good, thank you," Rey said.

"I'll take care of the other desire at another time," Ben said as Rey looked at him sharply.

"You're not a gentleman," Rey said.

"I never claimed to be," Ben said as he sat down on her bed. "Why don't you come join me on the bed, so I can snuggle with you for awhile?"

"I'm not interested," Rey said.

"Really? After our time in the elevator you could have fooled me," Ben said as Rey just rolled her eyes. "Pity. Then how about you give me a little reminder of how you laid on this bed and pleased yourself thinking about me?"

"Thanks for the breakfast but you can leave now," Rey said as she stood up from her chair.

"After all I did for you last night, you want to kick me out now?" Ben asked.

"What did you do for me last night exactly?" Rey asked as she moved to stand beside him on the bed.

"I gave you a wonderful orgasm last night, if the fingernail wounds in my arms are any indication," Ben said, loving the little blush on her cheeks because of his words.

"So what I owe you now?" Rey asked.

"No, I just want you to admit you're beginning to feel something for me," Ben said.

"It's attraction, plain and simple. You know you're a handsome man, most women would be attracted to you," Rey said.

"I'm only interested in one particular lady being interested in me," Ben said.

"Well, it was a nice weekend, but now it's time to get back to the real world," Rey said.

"With your job back in Los Angeles?" Ben asked.

"You know what I do?" Rey asked.

"Yes, I know you're a fashion designer," Ben said. "And just so you know I'm a CEO of my finance company. I also know you're a very talented designer."

"And who told you that?" Rey asked.

"Our mutual friend," Ben said.

"You talked to Poe about me?" Rey asked.

"I did, he also told me how things were over for you for awhile and that he wanted me to be careful with you," Ben said.

"He always did try to look out for me," Rey said as she slightly closed her eyes.

"Now you have someone else to be there for you," Ben said.

"You?" Rey asked.

"I would love the job," Ben said.

"I have my career to focus on, I don't have time to be distracted by a man," Rey said.

"And if Poe hadn't married Kaydel, would you make the time for him?" Ben asked.

"That's not fair, I've loved him since I was a teenager," Rey said.

"Again, you used the past tense version," Ben said.

"I'm tired and I need to get ready to head back home," Rey said as she put a hand out to pull Ben off the bed. He smiled as he put his hand in hers and as she started to pull, he instead pulled her down on top of him on the bed.

"Much better," Ben said.

"You're low for this stunt," Rey said.

"I couldn't help myself around you," Ben said as he put his hands on the small of her back, pressing her down on his growing erection. Ben's gaze was focused on her lips as he moved his head and kissed her lips, they were bare of any lipstick. He took them in a slow, sensual tasting designed to entice. A soft sigh left her lips as she moved into the kiss, her hands fluttering to his shoulders. The dominant male in him liked her acquiescence. He tugged at her luscious lower lip, sucked it inside of his mouth and savored it. She tasted of innocence and sensuality all at the same time.

He waited, nibbling and tugging on her lip until her response demanded more. She angled her mouth, sought deeper contact and he gave it to her with a rush of satisfaction, slanting his mouth across hers in a kiss that didn't tease, but delivered. He didn't stop until he'd explored every inch of her mouth, drew her out of her inexperienced hesitation until their mouth were sliding hotly against one another.

One hand slipped to the nape of her neck, holding her still as he rocked his parted mouth over her to request entry. Her lips parted. She tasted of fruit and wild roses. He slid his tongue into her warmth to savor her more. Her response was tentative at first, then bolder, meeting the long, lazy stroke of his. When she'd mastered that, he probed deeper, tangling his tongue with hers in the most intimate of his kisses. Her quick intake of breath hardened every muscle of his body.

"Open your heart to me," Ben said against her mouth.

She gripped his shoulders as he slid one hand between them, gently parted her robe and rubbed his thumb against her clit. Back and forth in a path of fire that her her moaning into his mouth.

"I dream about you, I have since we met," Ben said into that moan.

"Tell me your dreams," Rey said.

"In my dreams you had me in handcuffs," His hot gaze singed her from head to toe. "But you don't need them, you had me totally under your control."

"Sounds like someone has a fetish," Rey said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not adverse to you tying me up," Ben said.

"Duly noted," Rey said as she moved a hand to her mouth quickly.

Ben smiled at her admission, "Maybe one day soon."

"I need to leave," Rey said as she tried to remove herself from his body.

"Running again? What are you afraid of?" Ben asked.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything," Rey said as Ben just raised his eyebrows at her.

"I have to get back to work," Rey said.

"You want me to chase you. Alright, I can do that," Ben said.

"I didn't ask you to chase me," Rey said as she moved to sit up on his lap. His eyes raked her form, she looked down at herself and saw that her robe had shifted and her breasts were bare to his gaze. She quickly closed her robe back from his gaze.

"You need to leave," Rey said as she moved from the bed and went to the door and opened it for him to leave.

Ben smiled as he removed himself from the bed and moved to stand in front of her at the door's entrance. He smirked down at her and leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth, before moving his mouth to her lips to whisper, "And just for the record, I love the fact that you sleep naked. It will come in very handy in our future." And with that he turned and left her room, she quickly shut the door and got her things together to leave the hotel room. Twenty minutes she was in a taxi and headed to the airport. Leaving behind Ben Solo, or so she thought.

A few days later at her office in Los Angeles she received the first of many bouquets of flowers, on the first day it was Lilacs with a note that read for her youth and innocence. The second day it was a bouquet of Purple Iris, for her courage and hope, and admiration of her. The next day was a bouquet of Gardenias which represented his sincerity in his pursuit of her. The fourth day it was a bouquet of Jasmine, which represented her sensuality and the attachment he hoped they would share. By Friday Rey wondered what the flowers would be, she was not surprised to find a breathtaking bouquet of roses, it represented Love and Romance. He was smitten with her and hoped she would soon be with him.

By two in the afternoon, Rey had been thinking about Ben non stop, she had found herself thinking about every moment they had shared, every moment. She looked up when she heard her door open and in walked the object of her thoughts.

"How...what are you doing here?" Rey asked, standing up as Ben walked right up to her and took her face in his hands, dropped his head, covering her lips and kissed her deeply. His hands went to her arms, and she brought her arms up around him. He drew her closer, molding her to him with pressure in the small of her back.

The insistent pressure of his lips parted hers, and the tip of his tongue flicked the softness of her inner lip making her squirm. The urgent press of her hips against his made his blood roar in his ears and he nipped at her mouth, small bites that made her shudder with pleasure. God, she was so responsive to him. Her body trembled against him, and he slid his hand from the small of her spine down, lower, over the pert curve of her backside, which made her gasp, her nipples hardening, pebbling against his chest through the thin silk of her blouse.

Blood coursed through him.

Desire pounded through his veins.

She was deliciously smooth, deliciously curved and he wanted more of her, all of her. His body throbbed. He wanted to rip her clothes off her, strip her voluptuous body bare and explore her curves and hollows, like the dip of her spine, the space behind her knee, the softness between her thighs.

He wanted between her thighs. Wanted to part her knees as wide as he could-

Reality returned. They were in her office. This was not the place to make love to her, maybe one day, but not their first time. Their first time he wanted to take his time with her, with no pressure of someone interrupting them.

"I missed you," Ben said against her mouth as he pulled back just a bit.

"I can tell, but please don't send anymore flowers," Rey said.

"I had to send them, since I couldn't be here with you in person. I can't have you forgetting about me now can I?" Ben said.

"I don't see that happening," Rey admitted.

"Let's get out of here, show me your city," Ben said.

"You've never been to Los Angeles before?" Rey asked.

"Not with you," Ben said.

"I've got work to do," Rey said.

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite," Ben said with a smile, "not unless you want me to."

"If I say no, you're just going to stay around here anyway, give me ten minutes," Rey said.

"Excellent, I've got a few calls to make while you finish," Ben said as he lowered his head, and brushed her lips with his again, wetting her lips with a flick of his tongue. "See you very soon." And with that Ben left her office, Rey basically fell into her chair, she was that weak from his kisses.

"What am I getting myself into?" Rey asked herself as she started to finish her work for the day, so she could take Ben out for lunch and what else would follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay. To say its been a rough year is an understatement. I hope if anyone is reading this and is battling depression or anxiety that you are not alone. Not by any means. Ty for Lynn for beta reading this.

Rey met Ben in the lobby, he offered her his hand, and she took it as she led him to a great deli down the street. Once there he held the door open for her and they found a table, he pulled out her chair for her and soon a waitress came to get their order. 

"So, tell me about you, Rey," Ben said.

"What do you want to know?" Rey asked.

"What's the last movie you saw?" Ben asked.

"I’m not much in going to the theatre, over staying at home in my pajamas and watching Netflix,” Rey said as their orders arrived.

"So, when will you invite me over for a Netflix night?" Ben asked.

"What's in it for me?" Rey asked, deciding to give it a go and flirt with him.

Ben smiled, "Well I’ll make you dinner and you’ll have a very handsome and smitten date for the evening.” 

"Hmmm," Rey said as she stole a few of his fries. Ben smiled at her antics.

"Is that a yes?" Ben asked, glad to see she was letting down her guard with him finally, he had already established an attraction with her. He was now building the foundation of their relationship he hoped to see grow.

"On one condition," Rey said.

"Name it," Ben said.

"I get to pick the movie," Rey said.

"You have a date then," Ben said. "Will tonight work for you?"

"You don't believe in letting the grass grow under your feet do you?" Rey asked.

"In the corporate world, you can't, when I see something I want I go after it," Ben said.

"And what do you want?" Rey asked.

"Come here," Ben said as he motioned for her to move closer to him, he moved his head to whisper in her ear. "Your heart." He then kissed her on the side of the face. He lingered there for a few moments, inhaling her sweet perfume.

"What if my heart is not up for negotiations?" Rey asked.

"Well, I'm known for my skills in the boardroom, and as you will find out…in the bedroom," Ben said.

"Time will tell, about that," Rey said.

"And what about you, should I be afraid of what you're like in the bedroom?" Ben asked. "Should I be worried about you reading a certain book? Something about shades of grey?"

"I've read better romance novels, but I must say the lead was quite a hunter who stalked his prey," Rey said, talking about Mr. Grey in the movie.

"Remind you of anyone?" Ben asked as he lifted his thumb near her lips to wipe the small bit of ketchup left by the fries. He brought his thumb back licked his thumb, tasting a bit of the ketchup and her.

"Vaguely," Rey said with a smile.

"So, what movie will we be watching?" Ben asked.

“Well, I’ve just started watching the Cobra Kai series, it’s based off the Karate Kid movies, would that be suitable to you?” Rey asked, she still had a bit of a tomboy in her.

"As long as you're my date, yes," Ben said with a smirk.

"Great, how does six sound?" Rey said as she stood up. "I need to go finish my work, and I’ll be home later.”

Ben stood up as well, “Sounds perfect to me, but there’s one problem.”

“What’s that?” Rey asked.

Ben leaned in again to her ear, and whispered, "I'll need your address.”

"Right," Rey said as she gave him her address.

"And I would like your phone number as well, anyone who is going to get me to cook for them shouldn't have any problem giving me their number," Ben said bringing out his phone for her. Rey smiled as she then took his phone and put her name in his contacts. 

"Let me pay our bill, and I'll walk you back to your building," Ben said as he left the table, but not before reaching and kissing her hand as he did so. Rey sat at the table, thinking how things had changed between them. He was still irritating at times, but he was also very interesting, and could keep up with her sense of humor, and even her sarcastic side. Plus, he was sexy as well, and knew how to please her obviously. But was she ready to let go of the past and try to build something with him?

"I'm ready, are you?" Ben asked from behind her.

"Huh? What?" Rey asked.

"I'm ready to leave, are you?" Ben asked again, seeing something going on in that mind of hers. He had to wonder what she had really been startled about. “I mean I’m all for taking you back to my hotel room and spending the afternoon there if you are.” He said smiling.

Rey blushed slightly, before saying. “No, I really need to get back to work. Thank you for lunch and the flowers as well.”

"Both are my pleasure, especially if they made you smile," Ben said as he took her hand in his and together, they walked back to her office. For Rey, they arrived too soon as she found herself not wanting to leave his company.

"Okay, I can take it from here," Rey said.

“I’ll be counting down the hours until later,” Ben said.

"I'll see you later," Rey said.

"That you will sweetheart," Ben said as he leaned down and kissed her lips, once, twice, three times. Each kiss was just as spellbound as the one before.

"Until later," Rey said as she went into her office and shut the door. Ben left her building and went to where his driver was waiting for him. He instructed his driver to take him back to his hotel where he could change before his date with Rey later. He also made two stops before arriving at his hotel.

Hours later he arrived at Rey's address, he had changed into some relaxed jeans, and a dark blue shirt. He had been counting down the hours until he could see her again. He was quite pleased with the progress he was making with her.

He rung her doorbell to her apartment and a few seconds later she opened the door. He let his eyes take her all in. She was wearing a pair of jeans as well and a plaid shirt.

"Beautiful," Ben said.

"Thanks, you clean up nicely yourself," Rey said.

“Thank you as well,” Ben said.

“Come in, please,” Rey said as he came in and set down the bags with their food on her kitchen counter.

"Here, in celebration of our first date," Ben said as he pulled out a small box.

"Ben, you didn't have to get me anything," Rey said as she took it and started to open it.

"I didn't want you to forget our first date," Ben said.

"I doubt I could forget anything about you," Rey said as she opened it up and started to laugh.

"A rubber duck?" Rey said as she held the small charm of a rubber duck.

"From our first meeting, me in the bathtub," Ben said as he took the charm and put it on her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"That was one way to meet someone," Rey said.

"I agree, I don't think anything could top that," Ben said. "Well one thing will." Ben added suggestively.

Rey’s cheeks blushed slightly. Ben walked up to her, “I love the pink in your cheeks, I even love more that I’m the reason for it.” He then leaned in for a kiss, his lips touching hers felt so natural. She had been kissed before, but no one had ever come close to his.

“Mmm,” Ben said as he withdrew, she looked up to see his eyes were closed before he leaned in once more for one more kiss. “I better start cooking or we’ll be here all night.”

“Can I help?” Rey asked.

“You can open the wine I bought, and leave the rest to me,” Ben said as he started in on the Chicken Parmesan along with the tossed salad. Rey watched after she poured the wine and enjoyed watching him cook. He was quite good with his hands, Rey felt her cheeks turning red at that thought.

“And what can be going on in that lovely mind of yours right now?” Ben asked as she looked up to see him watching her.

“Nothing, nothing…I….errr will go start the episode,” Rey stammered and went to the living room and found the remote and started the episode. A few minutes later, Ben was done cooking and brought their plates to where she was sitting on the couch. He went back to get their wine glasses and then sat down beside her.

“Now, what shall we toast to?” Ben asked.

“To…Strike First, Strike Hard, No Mercy Sir!” Rey said playfully.

“I’ll drink to that,” Ben said with a passionate look in his face and she blushed again for her choice of words.

“Have you not seen any of these episodes?” Rey asked as she started to eat her salad.

“No, I’ve been meaning to but I’m glad I waited for the right person to watch it with,” Ben said as they finished their salad and started on the chicken parmesan. 

“Mmm, this is so good,” Rey said as she licked her lips.

The sounds Rey was making was doing things to Ben, making his jeans feel about two sizes too small for him to wear. As the episode ended, Ben turned to Rey “So do you think Johnny can redeem himself?”

“Of course, I have hope that we all can try to make up for our past mistakes,” Rey said.

“I’ve never met anyone quite like you, Rey,” Ben said as he stared at her.

“Not even in your corporate world?” Rey asked.

“No, especially not there. There’s its about outsmarting the next person, it’s a quite vicious cycle,” Ben admitted. He watched her take another sip of her wine.

"Well, being a corporate raider as you are known to be, I know you’re quickly stealing my -" Rey stopped talking. She hadn’t wanted to admit that to him just yet. It just came out.

Ben smiled as he realized what she had been about to say. He was stealing her heart. He knew she was scared, no not scared, hesitant to fall for someone again. She knew she had been hurt and even to this day a part of her was still hurting over losing Poe. But he wanted to reassure her she would have no worries about losing him. He was not going anywhere. He took her hand in his as he started to talk.

"I'm not going away, you can trust me. I've been captivated since the moment I heard your voice in that bathroom, and I promise you if you should give me your heart, I will make sure nothing happens to it," Ben said. "And for the record, you're quickly stealing mine as well."

Rey blushed at his words. She was worried that things were moving too fast with him, what if this was just a rebound? Even if it had been a while since things ended with Poe, was she ready to start something again with another man? With Ben?

They finished their dinner, relatively in silence. Rey caught Ben looking at her several times while they ate. "Thank you for dinner, I had a good time tonight," Rey said as she stood up. Ben did as well, she saw the look in his face, the look in his eyes.

"I've been missing these lips," Ben whispered against her mouth. The force of his kiss made her sit back on the couch. His hands were around her waist as he continued to kiss her. She was moaning into his mouth. As she started to lower to the couch, he gripped her easing her down. She thought to herself, that a little make out on the couch was not such a bad idea. As she moaned into his kiss, they were both distracted not to hear her apartment door opening until they heard the voice…”What in…?”

Ben quickly bounced up and made sure Rey was behind him as he approached the man and didn’t waste a second, he just decked the intruder.

"Ow! What the hell?" The man asked again.

Rey upon hearing the voice, jumped up and went over to the two men. “Ben stop!”

Ben stopped upon feeling Rey’s arm on him stopping him from hitting the guy again. He turned his attention back to the other guy.

"Rey who the hell is this?" The man asked.

"I'm Ben Solo, now who the hell are you and what are you doing in my lady's apartment?" Ben asked.

"Finn! What are you doing here? You're were not supposed to be here for another month?" Rey asked...


End file.
